<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chthonic Companion User Agreement by MsThunderFrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797098">The Chthonic Companion User Agreement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost'>MsThunderFrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blue Balls, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plushie Fucking, Plushies, Switch Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos Has Seen Things, Zagreus Has Zero Shame, Zagreus Just Thinks He's Jealous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's right there in black and white: don't fuck your Chthonic Companions. </p><p>--</p><p>“Hnnn…”  his cock twitches, surrounded in soft, wet cotton. Mort’s dark eyes stare up at him from in-between his legs, a little bit of pre oozing through the dark fabric of his little face. </p><p>This… is most certainly not Mort’s intended use. But when he’d seen that the stitching along Mort’s plush little bottom had started to come loose, the idea had just… come to him. It had been far too long since he’d had the chance to be intimate with his boyfriend. And if he couldn’t be with Thanatos, well, this seemed like the next best thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mort/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chthonic Companion User Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Special thanks to Ish for inspiring the surprise bit at the end &lt;3 And for getting on me to write this fic in the first place</p><p>And for all my followers on Twitter who voted in the Sex Sent Me to the ER poll which inspired this fic &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hnnn…”  his cock twitches, surrounded in soft, <em>wet</em> cotton. Mort’s dark eyes stare up at him from in-between his legs, a little bit of pre oozing through the dark fabric of his little face.</p><p>This… is most certainly not Mort’s intended use. But when he’d seen that the stitching along Mort’s plush little bottom had started to come loose, the idea had just… <em>come</em> <em>to him</em>. It had been far too long since he’d had the chance to be intimate with his boyfriend. And if he couldn’t be with Thanatos, well, this seemed like the next best thing.</p><p>The hole he’d created in Mort’s bottom isn’t large, nor is it tight. The cotton stuffing helps a little, but it’s nothing compared to the tight, velvety coolness of his lover. Zagreus digs his fingers into the soft swell of Mort’s middle, the little mouse’s eyes bulging as he drags him down… down… down… nice and slow. The fat head of his cock bumps against the curve of the little mouse’s head, more pre oozing through the dark fabric. The hole isn’t tight, but with his fingers curled around the little plush so tightly he can feel his cock throbbing—</p><p>He bites his lip against the urge to call Thanatos’ name, a thin rivulet of blood trickling from his swollen bottom lip to trail over the sharp jut of his chin. The last thing he needs is for Thanatos to stumble in on him balls-deep inside of his beloved childhood toy. There’s a chance that he’d be into it. There’s an even bigger chance that he’d stare in horror, before phasing off to the other side of the world—all in the time that it took Zagreus to decide whether it would be better to pull out and act like nothing had happened, or finish himself off and ask for forgiveness later.</p><p>Besides, it’d be much easier to remove and replace the cotton inside of him, then it would be for him to have to explain to Nyx that he needed her to remake Thanatos’ chthonic companion because there’d been a bit of an… <em>accident</em>, which had resulted in him getting <em>heavily</em> stained. All over the face.</p><p>It’s bad enough that she hovers outside of his bedroom, close enough to hear… <em>things</em>.</p><p>Quite honestly, he’s amazed that Nyx can still look him in the eye, considering the things that he and Than have done knowing that she was just a handful of feet away… His cock throbs, a pleasant warmth spreading through his lower body as he quickens the pace of his hand.</p><p>“Haaah… <em>fuck.</em>” He twists his wrist, just a little. The bits of cotton that aren’t dewy with pre feel <em>hot</em> against the pulsing length of his cock, the sensation unfamiliar—but not unpleasant.</p><p>His needy little hole twitches, aching for something—<em>anything</em>—to fill it. But he can’t risk sliding his hand down the back of his tights to probe at the sensitive skin. Somewhere along the line, he’d taken to biting down on the side of his finger in an effort to stifle his moans (not that anyone who happened by wouldn’t immediately be able to identify the <em>schlip-schlip-schlip</em> of his makeshift cocksleeve for exactly what it was). And the majority of his toys are locked away in a chest at the foot of the bed, far too far away for him to access now—</p><p>Once again, he contemplates throwing in the towel and calling for Thanatos. But then he squeezes Mort just a hair tighter and the plushie <em>squelches</em>, his soft little body so wet with pre and oil that the palm of Zagreus’ hand is now soaked with it. There’s no reason that that should be so hot, but <em>gods</em>…</p><p>The inside of the plushie has now become so wet that it no longer feels like he’s thrusting his cock into a sea of cotton. He bucks his hips, his back arching sharply as more of the stitching along Mort’s bottom begins to come undone—he’s unraveling. Which makes sense—he’s a plushie, he’s not meant to be able to handle a full-grown man’s lusts (not like the Achilles dakimakura he’d purchased from Hypnos on the down-low, which he had <em>violently</em> christened the first night (day?) that he’d had it on his bed).</p><p>“F-Fuck me… yes… <em>yes</em>… <strong><em>yes</em></strong>!” He throws his head back, the back of his skull colliding painfully with his bedframe as he ruts up into the abused plushie. Gods, he’s so close, he can practically <em>taste</em> it.</p><p>The rush is made all the better by the fact that this is <em>Than’s</em> plushie he’s fucking. Even though he’s been carrying Mort around for weeks, Than’s scent still lingers in the feather-soft fabric. It’s the soothing combination of ceremonial incense and smoke that clings to the other man’s skin, and is made all the more intense by the sweat that pools in the sharp lines of his muscles… in the divots of his collar and hip bones… Gods, is it possible to be intoxicated by a smell? Because there is simply no other word to describe the heady sensation that comes over him when—</p><p>Thanatos’ arrival is not always heralded by the toll of a bell. He usually only uses the bell outside of the House, as a means of warning advancing shades of the fate that awaits them should they choose to engage him in combat. Inside the House, Thanatos’ comings and goings are heralded by a flash of bright green light. Zagreus registers this light through his eyelids just as his cock gives a traitorous <em>twitch</em> and he spends inside of the ruined plush. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment as he catches his breath, not quite ready to see the look on his boyfriend’s face—</p><p>“W-What…?” Thanatos begins, his voice a few octaves too high. When Zagreus finally forces his lust-clouded eyes to open, he sees his boyfriend staring in horror at the semen oozing through Mort’s rucked up fur.</p><p>Zagreus licks his lips, still struggling to catch his breath. “I… I promise, this isn’t what it looks like—”</p><p>“Really? Because it looks to me like you were just using Mort as a… a…” His cheeks flush a violent yellow as he struggles to force his uncooperative mouth to form the necessary words.</p><p>“As a cocksleeve?” Zagreus supplies. Thanatos looks like he might faint. “Okay, then… yeah, it’s exactly what it looks like. I just… gods, Than, it’s been what? Two weeks since we last had an <em>actual</em> conversation? I was lonely, and my hand wasn’t cutting it.” It feels… <em>weird</em>, trying to justify his actions. Especially when he hadn’t done anything wrong.</p><p>Mort’s ear chooses <em>that</em> particular moment to fall off—the resulting hole in the plush’s head causes a literal deluge of semen to come spilling out. Thanatos just stares, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Zagreus decides that this conversation would likely go much more smoothly if he were to <em>slide Mort off of his cock</em>… as he begins to slide him off, however, he realizes that quite a bit of his cotton stuffing had been glued onto his rapidly softening cock with his seed. Mort is shrinking by the second, as more and more balls of cotton line his cock.</p><p>By the time he’s fully removed Mort, the plush is about one-third of it’s original size, with a few ropes of sticky white cum still dripping from the hole in it’s bottom. Zagreus stares at it for a moment, mumbling the word ‘traitor’ underneath his breath, before placing it up onto the bed—and out of Thanatos’ immediate line of sight.</p><p>“So…” Zagreus clears his throat awkwardly, picking at one of the semen-soaked cotton wads. “I’d be willing to bet good obol that the <em>real</em> reason you’re so upset about this is because you’re jealous that Mort got to take a ride while <em>you</em> had to work.”</p><p>Thanatos frowns, “No. I’m pretty sure I’m upset because you <em>yanked out Mort’s stitching and used him as a cocksleeve</em>.” Thanatos floats over, snatching the little plush up off of Zagreus’ bed. “Oh, blood and darkness… he’s <em>squishy</em>.” He shifts to hold him by his still in-tact ear, far, <em>far</em> away from his body.</p><p>“Two weeks,” Zagreus reminds him, motioning to his cock—which has the nerve to be getting hard <em>again</em>.</p><p>Also, he did not <em>yank out</em> Mort’s stitching. What kind of monster did Thanatos think that he was?</p><p>Then again… perhaps this <em>wasn’t</em> the best time to be telling him that Mort’s stitching had already been loose…</p><p>“Your Mort privileges have been revoked.” Zagreus frowns. Wait a second, now. Wasn’t that a bit extreme? Thanatos was his go-to when Theseus was giving him trouble in the Arena—nobody else even came <em>close</em> to the amount of damage he could dish out. “Come now, Mort. Mother Nyx will be able to fix you… once you’ve had a bath.”</p><p>If he’d thought that Thanatos was exaggerating, he was sorely mistaken. In preparing for his next run in the wake of the… Mort debacle, he went to grab Thanatos’ chthonic companion from his space underneath the keepsake box, only to find that he was missing. With a sigh, he tries to take Antos instead—only to find a note left behind where the little ant should have been. He’s able to recognize his mentor’s handwriting almost immediately, but the overall content of the note gives him pause—</p><p>
  <em>Sorry, lad. We heard about what happened to Mort. </em>
</p><p>Well… <em>fuck.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost">@MsThunderFrost</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>